Mudfur
|apps = Petaldust, Mothwing Category:Mentors |precededby1 = Unknown |succeededby1 = Mothwing |position1 = Medicine Cat |livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Return to the Clans, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn |deadbooks = Sunset, Dark River, Night Whispers }} Mudfur is a long haired, light brown tom. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise Firestar's Quest In the Original Series Fire and Ice : Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm :Mudfur assists Cinderpelt in caring for the ThunderClan cats after the fire, and is seen coaxing Willowpelt's kits into licking honey for their smoke-damaged throats. A Dangerous Path : The Darkest Hour :He is mentioned as a warrior when Firestar, Ravenpaw and Graystripe infiltrate the TigerClan camp, as one of the few RiverClan "warriors" in the clearing of cats. Oddly enough, Firestar thinks that both medicine cats weren't there, and wonders at the significance, despite Mudfur being in the clearing. He, along with Barkface, Cinderpelt, Fernpaw and Littlecloud, help heal the cats in the battle against BloodClan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Mudfur takes the rogue she-cat Mothwing, who is currently a warrior, as an apprentice. He reports at the Gathering that he will not take her to the Moonstone until he finds a sign showing StarClan's approval. He finds a moth's wing outside his den and takes it as a sign. Soon, he takes Mothwing to the Moonstone. Moonrise : Dawn :Mudfur appears dying in ''Dawn. Stormfur goes to ThunderClan, who had left their camp and been living at the Sunningrocks, with an urgent call to Leafpaw, telling her that Mudfur is ill. Frostfur and Speckletail, who stay behind before the Great Journey, say they will take care of him, but Leopardstar says there is no need, because Mudfur is on his way to join StarClan. When he is coming, Mudfur begs Cinderpelt to let him die peacefully. Cinderpelt gives him a very large amount of poppy seed, so much that Leafpaw wonders if Cinderpelt wants Mudfur to sleep to StarClan. He succumbs to his illness just before the Clans leave on the Great Journey, leaving Mothwing as RiverClan's medicine cat. Loudbelly and Shadepelt are also too old and wish to sit vigil for Mudfur, staying behind. Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw and Stormfur later wonder if Mudfur's death is the sign of Midnight's prophecy, that a dying warrior would show the way. The sign is later proven to be a meteorite. ''Sunset :Mudfur appears in a dream to Leafpool asking her to take a message to Mothwing telling her where to find catmint, as greencough is in the camp and a RiverClan elder, later revealed to be Heavystep, is ill. Mudfur asks himself if he did the right thing, choosing Mothwing as his apprentice, and seems confused about the sign. Because Berrykit has lost his tail in a foxtrap, Leafpool does not give the message to Mothwing immediately, waiting until the Moonpool visit. Mothwing does not turn up, and when Leafpool shares tongues with StarClan later, Mudfur is seen staring at his paws. In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :When Jaypaw spies on Willowpaw at the Moonpool, Mudfur comes to her in a dream, warning her that there will soon be danger for RiverClan. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''Night Whispers :In the prologue, Mudfur, with Lionheart and Oakheart, are seen coming coming into the glade to interrupt a conversation going on between Bluestar, Sagewhisker, Fernshade and Yellowfang. :He is seen again with Graypool at the Moonpool in Willowshine's dream. He says that they must stand alone, and then agrees with Graypool to let Willowshine tell Mothwing, saying that she is a medicine cat, and she will protect her Clanmates through the terrible battle. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Return to the Clans :Mudfur is seen in RiverClan's camp being introduced to Sasha, Hawk, and Moth. He patches up the rip that Hawk has in his ear. In the [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]] :It is revealed that Mudfur's mate is Brightsky and his daughter is Leopardstar. Trivia *He has been mistakenly described as mottled.Revealed in The Sight, page 268 *He was mistakenly described as a WindClan medicine cat in the prologue of Night Whispers.Revealed in Night Whispers, page 4 *He was mentioned as a warrior in The Darkest Hour.Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 161 Family Members Mate: :Brightsky:Revealed in the Warriors app Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Three kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members :Leopardstar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Dark River characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Warriors Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices